ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Jugrus Jaggler/@comment-5724614-20170203125928
I like Shonen Jump, so if you guys are the same, try to post in another attack that is based on Shonen Jump mangas. Go ahead on the "Reply" section. @Gren: Armored Greeza A fusion of Greeza and Armored Darkness. The restless spirit of Alien Empera gives Jugrus the cards of Armored Darkness and Greeza for the sole purpose to defeat Orb and hunt any available Ultraman in existence. :Stats *Height: 62 m *Weight: 39,000 t *Attack: 1500 *Defense: 1500 *Speed: 800 *Element: Darkness :Reason for this Fusion *Both are villains that gave the Ultra Warriors a hard time in fighting. *Both are capable of empowering anyone **Armored Darkness parts are used for Armored Mefilas, Armored Grozam and Kaizer Darkness. **Greeza empowers and infects any target with Dark Thunder Energy. *Both can absorb their victims in one way or another. *Greeza's name is similar to Frieza from Dragonball Z, so I wanted to give this villain's attacks names that are tributes to Shonen Jump manga series. *Submitted by Muhammad Amir :Body Features The appearance of combined Greeza Final Form and Armored Darkness... *Head: Greeza's normal head, wearing the helmet of Armored Darkness while retaining Greeza's face. Instead of AD's crescent shaped horn, it was replaced with a crest on the forehead, which resembles his Darkness Trident weapon. *Torso: Upper torso resembles Greeza but the "big" white collar part from the original is removed to give Armored Greeza (AG) a better head mobility. The breastplate is from AD while its stomach is from Greeza. *Back: Resembles Greeza's "wings". *Arms: Shoulders resembles AD but its hands resembles Greeza's finger claws. *Waist & hip: From Greeza *Legs: Armored Darkness :Powers and Weapons *Weapon Generation/Bio Memory: Using the memories of Armored Darkness' users, Greeza can create a copy of their weapon. The limitation is that it can only create a single weapon, thus another copy is impossible. To create another one, the first copy needs to be destroyed. ** : From AD, Greeza obtains a lance which resembles the AD's Darkness Trident. The first end has the fork of Darkness Trident and the other end bears the crescent moon from AD's horn. Its name "Bolt" comes from Boruto, the son of Naruto and also because of its Killer Move (see "Killer Move" below). ** : As a backup weapon should his trident be lost, Armored Greeza is armed with a giant sword that's incredibly sharp, stored on its left waist. The sword is based on AD's Darkness Broad, with its name "Crover" for its ability to cut through any materials existed. Crover is named after "Clover" from Black Clover. ** : Based on the Mefilas Blade worn by Armored Mefilas. Based on the title manga Hunter X Hunter. ** : Using Armored Grozam's memory, Greeza can equip his arms with a similar shape to Armored Grozam's hands to channel his blade weapon. Named after the "Amanto" from Gintama. ** : Using Belial's bio data, Greeza can turn the fingers of its gauntlets into red talons that matches of Belial's Kaiser Belial Claws in shape, power and abilities. Its name is based on manga/anime Hokuto no Ken (Fist of the North Star). * : Energy beam from his palm, combined of Greeza Beam and Rezolium Ray. * : Strongest energy attack from the breastplate, combined of Giga Rezolium Ray and Greeza Double Helix. * : Greeza's original ability, unleash shock waves that can cause electrical devices to malfunction, it can also put strain on his enemies. * : Armored Greeza launches energy missile from its back and targets either a single opponent or anything within the monster's range. Name is based on the All for One, a villain from manga/anime My Hero Academia. * : Armored Greeza can create a 60 m radius energy spear as its spacecraft, called and shaped like its first form. This dark sphere also contains a dark dimension that eradicates Ultra powers and amplifies his own, similar to Alien Empera and Armored Darkness' Darkness Fear. As long as Armored Greeza in it, he can constantly revive from defeat until the opponent banish it away from it. (PS. You can also call it Greeza Sphere too, its katakana spelling is basically the same.) It is named after the manga World Trigger. *'Flight': Standard ability to perform anti-gravity fly. :Killer Move * : Armored Greeza flies and rams the opponent with its horns, dragging them in mid-air before dropping them and fire the Greezalium Ray. Based on HAIL Frieza from manga/anime Dragon Ball Z. * : Armored Greeza summons a phantom copy of its second form to distract or attack the enemy while AG charges his Bolt Spear with bolts of lightning to skewer both the phantom copy and the opponent, causing the phantom to self destruct. The name is based on "Koro Sensei" from Assassination Classroom. * : Weakest finisher attack. Armored Greeza dislodge and launch either right or left of his arm, creating a rocket punch towards the opponent. Once the knuckle exploded when in contact with the opponent, AG can generate another arm gauntlet or replacing it with either Hunter Blade or Amanto Blade. The impact is weaker in real life but is comparably stronger in the Greeza's Fear. Name is based on Mazinger Z. ;Weakness *When creating Greeza's Fear, Armored Greeza drained a lot energy. During this time, the opponent needs to attack before AG recharges and drags them into the sphere. *Armored Greeza is powerful in the Greeza's Fear, so the target needs to get it out from it. By bringing out of the sphere, Greeza loses its ability to either regenerate or reform after destruction. *Be it inside orthe energy sphere, Armored Greeza is nigh-invisible to most attacks, but the only way to deliver larger damages is for the opponent to steal any of Greeza's weapons and use it against them. Doing so, they need to create a large slash on the chest or abdomen to launch their strongest beam attack. *Eradicating Armored Greeza will also destroy the Greeza's Fear.